Perhaps, I do love you
by Unbecoming Me
Summary: [GrimmjowYuzu] 'Perhaps I do love you, Grimmjow.' Oneshot.


**Perhaps, I do Love you**

-

-

-

-

'Perhaps I do love you, Grimmjow.'

-

-

-

-

Slowly skulking back to her room, Yuzu couldn't help, but toyed with her hair on the way. Her light brown hair has grown longer during her stay here, at this castle, Las Noches. How long has she been staying here six years or longer? She has lost count of time. Sometime she wonders staying here is really bad or good? Letting out a sigh, Yuzu let go of her hair, and look up to the ceiling.

Las Noches, Arrancar, Hollow, Winter War, Aizen, Shinigami, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and finally last but not least The Espada. This place, do she and her sister truly belong here? After all it not like they choose to live here. They were force or should she rather say kidnapped by Aizen, and force to work for him.

Sound pleasant, pleasant her ass. She has never used those words before, but coming here, she has to either be strong to survive or be crush by The Espada. Espada, there are so many one that is unique but to her there is actually two she could tolerate. One being Ulquiorra Schiffer, the 4th Espada who she and her sister get along well with, beside he is after all Karin-neechan body guard.

Two, number two is the one she found very hard to get along with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the 6th Espada, the only Espada she found her self not getting a long with minus Nnoitra Jiruga and Szayel Aporro Granz. Those two she plainly hate them, she despise them.

Talk about Grimmjow, she have not seen him today, which is why she often tell him he slacking off his duty, after all Grimm is her body guard, assign to guard her by Aizen-sama himself, after the incident with her old body guard. In which Aizen was not please, neither does she. Letting out small sigh she looks back down again, Grimmjow, the only Espada that seem to be in her mind lately.

She didn't know why, but he seem to be missing lately and often she get upset, and today she nearly snapped at Ulquiorra when he ask her where is Grimmjow. She didn't know why she let herself get upset over him, after all he is an Espada who like to fight, and she never likes violent people. He likes to kill and laugh like crazy, in which she found both disturbing and annoying.

But overall, she like him, he have this very unique feature to him that she can't quite explained it. Her sister Karin often teases her about it, how she always say nice thing about Grimmjow.

_Flash Back_

"_Karin? What do you think of Grimmjow?" Yuzu asked her sister as she was of course across from her sketching in her sketch book. Karin look up to her sister, before tugging a few stranded raven hairs behind her ear and said "What do you mean?" "I mean, do you think of him, is he a nice person?" _

_Suddenly her sister drops her sketch book and said "Grimmjow nice? I don't think so; I mean that guys practically a maniac, he is cruel in every way. When Ulquiorra smile then I believe that Grimmjow is nice." "Well I think he is nice, I mean Grimmjow he did help me in a lot of stuff, and he did protect me, so I think he can't really be that bad." _

_Karin began to look at her sister with a very devilish smile and said "You like him don't you Yuzu?" Suddenly a blush crept across her cheek she shook her head franticly and said "N-no, I do not like him." "Oh! Then why did you defend him so much?" "I am not defending him, I only speaking the truth." "Well, who know you might love him and didn't know about it." _

"_Like you and Ulqui-kun?" Karin suddenly blush and said "N-no, not like that and I do not have feeling for Ulquiorra." "Really now, then why did you kiss him yesterday?" She teased, Karin face began to burn red "T-that kiss was only a kiss of gratitude, he help me so it only fair I return a gift as well." _

"_Well if it only a gift, it not necessarily has to be on the lip right?" "Ah! Shut up Yuzu." Then she picks up her book and began to sketch again, face still bright red. Yuzu could only giggle then, but part of her sister speech is some how stuck in her mind ever since._

Karin didn't know how true her words were; maybe she did have feeling for him. Continue on her walk, a figure suddenly caught from the corner of her eyes. She looks and was surprise to see Grimmjow, sleeping on the window edge.

She blinks, 'Is this how he always sleeps?' slowly and quietly as possible she make her way toward him. As she reach his place, Yuzu admitted that Grimmjow look peaceful when he sleep, unlike when he awake. It's like he have two personality, but then again Grimmjow after all is a big cat and she like cat.

Looking at him, she couldn't help but smile a little, she watch as the desert wind gently blow his light blue hair and her as well 'But wouldn't Grimmjow get a cold sleeping like this? Maybe I should wake him up.' Then she looks at him again before giggle 'Nah, maybe not.'

Slowly she reaches out her hand, to touch his face, but then she hesitates and soon began to retreat her hand. She looks at him before Karin words come back to her head again

"_You know if you like Grimmjow, you should tell him how you feel, rather than hiding it. Better yet show him your feeling." _

'Show him my feeling huh? But do I love him?' With out thinking, she lean in and her lip was only an inches away from Grimmjow lip, 'If I do this he wouldn't know right? But do I have feeling for him? Do I love Grimmjow?' She looks up to Grimmjow again and lean in even closer 'Perhaps I do love you Grimmjow.' Their lip was almost touching.

Suddenly Grimmjow began to twitch and he quickly sprang up from his place and looks around. Then his eyes wander to the door and a question pop up in his mind. He stays silent for a while, as a nostalgia smell reaches his nose while the wind gently blows his hair.

Mean while Yuzu was walking back to her room with her hand behind her back, a smile was playing on her lip as she mouthed the words

"Daisuki Grimm-kun."

XOXOXOXOX

A/N: My first time writing a Bleach fanfiction and it start off with the two most weird character that ever got pair with each other, Grimmjow and Yuzu. Now, I won't accept any nasty comment, I don't know what got over me and make me write this. Heck I don't even know why I pair these two characters together. Sorry for the grammar mistake, there is also some of Ulquiorra and Karin fluff in it too. I will probably post a newer and improve version when I have time, so in the mean time please enjoyed reading this one. Thnx and don't forget to press the lovely purple button below.


End file.
